Immortal Beloved
by Konnie-chan
Summary: Valentine's day fic. HijiriTsuzuki one sided. Dedicated to Serenity Jeweled Knife It's not exactly what I promised, but I still hope you like it.


A/N: I've never written a holiday related fic before. I hope I didn't screw it up. Well, I know I did, because this isn't romantic. It's kinda sad. @-@ Still, I hope you like.  
  
Yami No Matsuei is not mine.   
  
Enjoy!!  
  
IMMORTAL BELOVED  
  
Minase Hijiri, gifted fiddler and popular guy to boot, was walking towards his next class, thinking about the piece he would be playing on his next concert. It was a tough decision and one that filled him with sadness; but he couldn't phantom the why. There were so many lovely sonatas to choose from.  
  
"Minase-san!" A female voice distracted the young boy from his musings.  
  
He stopped walking and turned around, scanning the hall packed with students with his eyes in search for the speaker.   
  
"Minase-san, hey!!" Now he saw her. Hiroaki Keiko was her name, if his memory didn't fail him. She was running towards him, waving her hand enthusiastically.   
  
She wasn't in his class, but he'd seen her a few times, chatting with his female classmates. A beautiful girl; with curves in all the right places and a porcelain face.   
  
Being the gentleman that he was, Hijiri walked up to her and smiled warmly. When they finally met, she was panting, her face flushed, trying to regain her breath.  
  
"Minase-san..." she bowed, he mirrored her actions.  
  
"Hiroaki-san, right?"   
  
The girl looked at him wide eyed, obviously surprised that he knew her name. Then turned beet red.  
  
"Hai!" she smiled nervously. "Minase-san. Can...can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Hiroaki-san. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Keiko nodded and fumbled nervously with her bag, looking for something.   
  
Hijiri's heart sank. He could already guess why the girl wanted to talk to him. It was a day before Valentine's day, after all. He smiled politely. He couldn't just tell her to piss off; it wasn't the girl's fault anyway.  
  
After almost a full minute she came up with a small package, wrapped in a bright pink paper. She lowered her head in an awkward bow and stretched her arms stiffly, offering it to him.  
  
"Would...would you accept this?" she barely whispered.  
  
Hijiri hesitated for a moment and took the small package in his hands, saddened.  
  
"Hiroaki-san...I think..." The girl's hopeful expression was crushing him. Why did it have to be this hard? "I think maybe you could give this to someone else? Someone you like?" he said kindly.  
  
"But Minase-san..." she blinked. It took her a moment or two to she realised what he'd meant. "Oh!" she laughed nervously, but Hijiri could see the tears already forming. "No, Minase-san! I...I just wanted you to have this because...because of how beautifully you played last week!! Oh silly me!! Of course you'd think it was...Oh how silly!!" It broke his heart, but this way at least she got to keep her dignity. Not that he'd thought any less of her if she hadn't come up with a good lie. The girl was on the verge of tears, so she made a prompt exit. "I hope you like them anyway! Ja!" And she ran the other way.  
  
He eyed the gift wearily. Three broken hearts in one day and it wasn't lunch time yet. And he wasn't even counting his own. God, he hated Valentine's day.   
  
What would his classmates think when they found he'd turned away the most beautiful girl in school? Some would try to beat him up out of envy, for sure.   
  
But just as it wasn't Keiko's fault that he didn't like her back, he knew he wasn't to blame for having his heart already taken by someone. Someone that didn't feel the same way either. Maybe that was why it hurt so much to turn those girls down? Because he knew how they would feel?  
  
He unwrapped the gift. It almost felt good to have a little Valentine present this year; even if it wasn't from the one he wanted. They were heart shaped chocolates, a no brainer. But he could tell Keiko had made them herself.  
  
And then he knew. Gazing down at the box of chocolates, he knew what piece he wanted to play at the concert. The Kreutzer*. It was a sonata about star crossed lovers. About love and the desperation it brought when it was not returned in kind. And it was the most beautiful he'd ever heard.  
  
But he immediately realised why his brain had ignored it; why the search for a piece was causing him sadness, when he wouldn't have hesitated to pick that one.   
  
He'd need a pianist. It was a piece to be played by two, and there wasn't a single person in the school who was up to keep up with him and such a difficult piece.   
  
He'd always be short of a person, he realised. Life was to be played as a duet and he'd already found the one he wanted to play it with. The one he'd love forever.   
  
Munching down on one of the small chocolates he smiled sadly.   
  
"Happy Valentine's day, Tsuzuki." he whispered to no one and kept on walking.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*The Kreutzer is a sonata for piano and violin (as if you didn't guess by now *-*) by Ludwig Van Beethoven and it's my all time favourite. The story behind it I got out of the movie I named this fic after. 


End file.
